User blog:BlankyXP/Some Flippin' Fire Emblem Roleplay
HELLO!!! Uh...yes, this be another roleplay... Audience: *groan* *whacks audience with frying wok* QUIET, CHILDREN! So uh...yes. A Fire Emblem roleplay. I know most of you hasn't actually even played ze game, but I don't believe you need to play any of the games to really join. Teh RP takes place in the year 656 in the continent of Tellius, 10 years after the Mad King's War. :O We are a group of Crimean mercenaries who um...fight for money. :O Like normal mercenaries. I wish to establish a plot, but I'm not quite so sure about what. o.o;; Like I said, this RP doesn't really require you to actually play the game, but I recommend that you should at least possess basic knowledge about teh game. :O Here are some Fire Emblem Wiki articles that may help. *Tellius (you should also read each nation's individual article) *The Mad King's War *Laguz *Beorc *Branded Er...that's basic knowledge of the story's setting, anyway. :O Do note that these articles may contain spoilers, in case you haven't played it yet but plan to sometime soon. :O If you don't plan on playing teh game, then you can read away, since you don't plan on playin' anyway, I guess. There will be canon characters (meaning non-fan characters) included, but please make them in-character and do not control any of them unless you at least know them decently. o.o If there is something I mention that you do not understand about something I say (since I am teh only one I know so far on teh Wiki who has played both Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and Randomdudeman's Shadow Dragon game has nothing to do with the continent Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance take place in), you can ask what the flip I'm talkin' about or just search it up on teh Fire Emblem Wiki. I has a feeling this roleplay might die after just a few days, but uh...oh well. :O I do not require a silly little "character form", but I would like for you to specify obviously your character's name, and their class. You may find a list of classes from both games here: *Path of Radiance *Radiant Dawn You may choose one class from either list. You are not allowed to be of a royal class, as you remember that each member of teh roleplay is part of a group of ordinary mercenaries. :O And yes, you can be a laguz. If you are creating an original class, specify what weapons the class can use. You can also create your own unique class, but please do not make them too overpowered or legendary or whatevah. Remember, we are an ordinary group of mercenaries. YOU MAY ALSO LIST THE ADVANTAGES/DISADVANTAGES OF YOUR CHARACTER'S STATS! The stats in Fire Emblem are as follows: HP, Strength, Luck, Defense, Resistance (used to measure a character's defense against magic, different from defense stat), Skill (ability to dodge attacks and chance to activate critical attacks), and Speed. AND AND UHHHH YOU MAY ALSO SPECIFY YOUR CHARACTER'S WEAPON OF CHOICE. List of RD weapons here and PoR weapons here. You may create original weapons, BUT NOT TOO POWERFUL!!! Also, FE characters may carry more than one weapon, so feel free to give your characters multiple weapons in their arsenal. :O Again, your character can be very powerful compared to other characters, but do not make it so that your character possesses godly powers and kills everythin' and takes no damage or sumthin' like dat. ...ah, flip, I guess you people NEED a form, right? FINE. Woof. *'Name:' *'Class:' *'Stat Advantages:' *'Stat Disadvantages:' *'Weapon(s):' *'Species:' *'Appearance:' I don't need any of dat dang personality/bio blasphemy, we can just figure out who your character is as we progress. Add a bio if you really, really need it. :O EXAMPLE CHARACTER: *'Name:' Khali Fornia *'Class:' Tiger *'Stat Advantages:' High strength, defense, and speed *'Stat Disadvantages:' Poor resistance, magic (not like he needs it anyway, I suppose), and avoid *'Weapon(s):' Fang *'Species:' Laguz (Beast Tribe) *'Appearance:' :Untransformed: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090621134138/fireemblem/images/4/43/Tiger.PNG :Transformed: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090717163727/fireemblem/images/0/05/Tiger.jpg HERE BE MY CHARACTER!!! *'Name:' Blanky Elius *'Class:' Crusader (class unique to Blanky that can wield bowswords, swords, and bows; not a real FE class :O) *'Stat Advantages:' High speed, avoid, skill, decent strength *'Stat Disadvantages:' Mediocre defense, and very poor resistance *'Weapon(s):' Edai (combination of bow and sword. Close range attacks will use the sword part of Edai, and long range attacks up to two spaces will use the bow part. Very light weapon with decent attack, and like Amiti, the sword part has an automatic double attack. Bow part is like an ordinary bow. Not a real FE weapon), Steel Sword, and Iron Bow *'Species:' Beorc *'Appearance:' Kinda like , but with less modern clothes. :O Long black coat just like in ze picture with silver stripes similar to teh blue stripes in teh picture but without ze pins and pockets and ze other fancy stuff, and black leggings with knee-high brown military boots. Wears a silver badge representing ze mercenaries on coat, and uhhh...HAS SMALL BELTS WRAPPED AROUND TEH SLEEVES AND ARMS! Also some fingerless gauntlets that are similar to Ikeman's. :O Also, er...I would prefer for you to not bring outside characters (I'M TALKIN' TO YOOOUUUU, KOGASAWOMAN...Riotman, too). I do not wish for this to be like a crossover RP like some of the other RPs around the Wiki. Also, do not bring in some weird random monsters, as there are no monsters in Fire Emblem (unless you count the laguz). You only kill people. No monsters. I dunno where this is gonna go...but oh wellz. o.o I haven't thought of a leader for our mercenaries yet... *shifty eyes* Also, as I have said before, I haven't even thought of a basic plot to build on. AND WE NEEDZ A NAME!!! How about...TEH SILVER ARMY? Er...I don't think we should just start immediately. :O Once, we get like 4-6 players, I suppose we can start...moo. AND WE NEED A LEADER, PLOT, AND MERCENARIES NAME!!! OH MY GOSH!!! DISCUSS. Category:Blog posts